SENJA SACRIFICE (kyusung)
by kjwzz
Summary: "Denalouv kau di hukum bersalah dan sebagai hukumannya sayapmu akan di cabut." / "apa salah kalau aku mencintainya ?"/ Kyu, siapa kau sebenarnya?"/ "ini semua salahmu yesung, kau yang telah membuat denalouv begini." /
1. Chapter 1

hai hoooo.. cerita ini sebenernya udah pernah ku publish waktu aku SMA dulu 2-3 tahun yang lalu di blogku.. dan karena aku sekarang lagi tergila gila dengan kyusung.. maka aku ganti characternya.. just character.. haha jadi klo bahasanya anak kecil dan alay banget di maafkan yah :) just want to share kok..

selamat menikmati hasil karya lama saya

oh iya disini semua UKE jadi perempuan yah..

Yesung, Eunhyuk, Sungmin

**SENJA**

Waktu memang telah berubah mengubah segala yang ada di dunia melalui modernisasi tapi tidak demikian dengan sebuah desa kecil bernama Frezze. Kehidupan yang amat berbeda dengan kota-kota bahkan desa-desa lain. Begitu dingin,sunyi,dan mencekam. Saat malam hari hanya terdapat beberapa lampu jalan yang dapat terhitung oleh tangan. Tak ada orang yang berani keluar malam—well dengan keadaan segelap ini memang lebih baik berada di rumah dekat dengan perapian yang hangat.

Tak ada sesuatu yang mencolok apalagi menarik perhatian di desa kecil ini. Begitu juga yang dirasakan Yesung. Gadis berusia 16 tahun yang baru saja pindah dari Jacksonville ke desa paling terpencil dan sunyi ini. Ia dan keluarganya harus pindah karena tugas ayahnya yg mewajibkannya harus selalu berpindah-pindah. Ia menempati rumah yang cukup jauh dari jalan raya,mungkin lebih dekat ke hutan. Saat ia sedang mengangkut barang-barangnya dari bagasi. Tiba-tiba dua sosok lelaki datang menghampirinya.

"Wow hey wonderwoman apa kau perlu bantuan? Sepertinya tidak,dia cukup kuat, haha." Kata lelaki pertama yang tinggi atletis dengan menunjukan smirk evilnya yang menyebalkan. Lelaki yang kedua juga hanya tersenyum sinis kepada Yesung entah mengejek atau tidak menyukainya. Perawakannya lebih kalem dengan rambut ikal cokelat tapi wajahnya seperti menyimpan banyak pertanyaan yang misterius.

" hai aku Changmin, dan ini sepupuku Kyuhyun." Kata si Lelaki Pertama seraya ia menjabat tanganku. Yesung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan lelaki kedua yang misterius itu tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi mereka memperhatikannya.

"siapa namamu cantik kenapa hanya terdiam memandangi kami,apa kau menyukai salah seorang dari kami,hah? Well kami memang populer disini."

"Hah(pede sekali) aku Yesung, Kim Yesung"

"oh salam kenal yah, kami kemari karena disuruh oleh appanya kyuhyun untuk membantu warga baru disini, boleh kami membantu nona cantik ini?"

"silahkan saja." Kata Yesung seraya bergegas memasuki rumahnya. Dua lelaki itupun membantu mengangkat barang-barang yang ada di truk pembawa barang itu.

Hal yang melelahkan itu akhirnya selesai dan berlalu. Kedua lelaki itu pun bergegas pulang karena waktu sudah larut.

"kami permisi dulu tuan dan nyonya Kim." Kata si lelaki pertama yang bernama Changmin itu.

"oh kenapa kalian tidak beristirahat dulu sebentar dan mencicipi cemilan yang tengah istri saya buat?" rayu ayahku

"mohon maaf kami masih ada urusan lain,terima kasih tawarannya mungkin lain kali."kata si lelaki misterius itu akhirnya ia bicara juga setelah dari tadi hanya terdiam seperti orang gagu.

KyuSung

Aku merasa aneh pada lingkungan ini dan orang-orang disini sungguh aneh. Aku dimasukkan sekolah khusus dimana hanya ada 5 siswa di setiap kelasnya sebenarnya juga hanya ada 5 ruang kelas yang tersedia-ya,serba 5 seperti sebuah angka keberuntungan di desa ini yah seingatku juga lampu jalanan di sekitar sini dipasang setiap 5OO meter, apalagi yah yang serba 5. Sebenarnya yang ada dipiranku saat pertama pertama kali ku jajaki sekolah ini adalah apakah tidak ada yang berminat masuk sekolah ini? Atau memang hanya sedikit yang mampu bersekolah? Atau memang benar sekolah khusus dan terbatas? Yang ketiga membuatku ragu. Saat aku memasuki kelas baruku ku dapati 3 wajah asing dan 1 wajah yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya dia adalah lelaki misterius yang membantuku waktu itu tapi mana sepupunya yang bawel itu? Apa mungkin dia tak diterima masuk ke sekolah ini karena perilakunya yang kurang sopan dan sering merayu itu? Well—terserah saja yang penting aku belajar masa bodo soal adaptasi sebentar lagi juga pasti aku akan hijrah ketempat lain seprti biasanya dan aku memang tak punya teman akrab selama ini. Aku langsung saja bergegas duduk di tempat kosong tepat di depanku

"hai namaku Lee Eunhyuk, siapa namamu?"

"oh,hai aku Kim Yesung."

"oh miss. Kim. Apakah kau pindahan dari Jacksonville itu?" katanya aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan saja.

"wah tebakanku tepat yah. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, oh iya kenama kau pindah dari tempat terhangat di negara ini dan berpindah tempat ketempat paling basah dan dingin di negara ini? Sangat aneh kan?"

"ayahku sering berpindah tugas, jadi aku harus ikut pindah tempat juga."

"wow sudah berapa tempat yang kau kunjungi selama ini?"

"aku tak tahu pasti mungkin lebih dari 20."

Aku lalu langsung hikmat dalam buku yang hampir kubaca 50x ini dan tak lagi menanggapi apa yang terus ditanyakan perempuan ini. Akhirnya dia kelelahan bertanya dan fokus kembali pada buku sejarahnya, tak lama kemudian guru biologi datang ke kelas bersama seorang gadis memakai kupluk hingga sulit melihat mukanya. Ternyata ia juga anak baru, awalnya ia ada dikelas dua dilantai bawah tapi ternyata ia telah menguasai semua pelajaran tersebut dan di pindahkan ke kelas tiga. Jadi sekarang kelas ini istimewa berisi 6 orang. Saat ia membuka kupluknya terlihat wajah misterius penuh tanda tanya seperti mengartikan kemarahan tapi senyumnya begitu manis membuat semua orang begitu melihatnya langsung jatuh hati padanya.

"Hai semua aku Lee Sungmin panggil saja aku Sungmin ok."senyumya mengembang lalu iya buru-buru duduk di sebelah lelaki misterius itu, mereka serasi sama-sama misterius dan menyeramkan buatku. Saat aku menatap mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja perempuan misterius itu menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku.

Saat makan siang aku terus saja memperhatikan mereka berdua aneh rasanya mereka baru kenal tapi seperti sudah berteman akrab selama beberapa tahun, perempuan itu memang hebat. Saat pulang aku melihatnya, lelaki misterius itu si Kyuhyun tetangga rumahku itu masuk kedalam hutan entah sedang apa? Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukannya disana, apa dia sedang mencoba berburu ? apa di hutan itu banyak binatang buas entahlah? Lama sekali ia di hutan saat aku ingin tidur dan menutup jendela ia baru saja keluar dari hutan dengan pakaian yang sobek dan tanpa membawa apa-apa? Aku kira ia berburu atau menebang pohon mungkin tapi tidak. Aku langsung menutup jendela saat dia melihat ke arahku. Aku terus bertanya apa yang dia lakukan di hutan seorang diri sungguh aneh?.

"dasar lelaki aneh, ah kenapa aku terus memikirkannya ? masa bodo aku tak perduli lebih baik aku istirahat saja."

Besok harinya tempatku ternyata sudah ditempati oleh Perempuan aneh dan misterius itu—Sungmin

"oh hai Yesung maaf tapi aku tak dapat melihat ke papan tulis jika duduk di belakang aku sedikit bermasalah dengan mataku, jadi mau kah kau duduk di belakang kita bertukar tak masalah kan?"

"iya tidak masalah."

"oh terima kasih yah Yesung, kau sangat baik."

Aku berjalan menghampiri bangku kosong di belakang ruangan ini, di ssebelahku telah duduk lelaki misterius itu.

"hai miss. Kim akhirnya kita bertamu lagi yah?"

Apa? Dia menyapaku ? si lelaki yang awalnya ju anggap bisu karena jarang sekali bicara ini menyapaku. Saat kemarin duduk dengan Sungmin saja perempuan itu duluan yang menyapanya dan mengajak ngobrol. Apa semenjak itu dia mulai tidak angkuh? Apa Sungmin yang mengajarinya untuk bersikap lebih ramah dan berani berbicara begini?

"oh hai, iya yah."

"bagaimana kota ini menurutmu ? apa kau sudah merasa nyaman? Tanyanya lagi padaku terlihat seperti basa basi kedengarannya.

"oh ya masih harus menyesuaikan beberapa hal sepertinya tapi suasana di sini cukup tenang jadi membuatku cukup nyaman." Walau sebenarnya membosankan

"oh baguslah kalau begitu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di hutan kemarin?" mukanya langsung menatap tajam ke arahku, apa pertanyaanku tadi salah yah?

"oh itu hahaha... aku bersenang-senang dengan sekelompok hewan buas sangat menyenangkan, itu caraku menghilangkan penat."

Pantas bajunya sobek-sobek tapi bersenang-senang dengan hewan buas ? apa maksudnya? Makin lama laki-laki ini semakin terlihat aneh saja.

"Ada apa kau bertanya demikian?"

"Oh tidak hanya ingin tahu saja"

"Ohya, lain kali akan kutunjukkan padamu, kau mau ikut?"

"Oh, trims" lebih baik tidak.

Untungnya guru biologi ku segera datang, aku terlalu kikuk bicara dengannya(Kyu). Aku ingin saja bicara dengannya lebih banyak tapi aku enggan saja melihat sesuatu yang sungguh misterius bagiku. Saat bel pulang berbunyi cepat sekali rasanya tapi baguslah aku jadi tak usah lama – lama di luar rumah. Karena keadaan sekeliling membuat aku sedikit merasa asing dan aneh dengan hawa yang aneh pula, dan cuaca yang tak bersahabat. Lengkaplah semua alibi ku untuk tidak keluar rumah.

Saat malam menjelang aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggetarkan keheningan malam itu, tepat si balik jendela kamarku, aku tak tahu apa itu ? mungkin hewan – hewan kecil tapi aneh semakin lama getaran itu semakin kencang lalu kudengar suara jendela berderit. Aku mendekati jendela itu tia – tiba ku lihat sosok laki – laki berkelibat di hadapku, aku terhuyung dan tersentak kaget ternyata dia Kyuhyun. Mau apa dia di sini ?

"mau apa kau kemari dan apa yang kau lakukan di jendela kamarku?"

"apa aku boleh mengajakmu jalan-jalan?"

"Apa jalan - jalan ? mau kemana memangnya ini sudah malam ?"

"aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk mengajakmu melihat dan bersenang - senang dengan hewan - hewan di hutan bukan? masih ingat kan?"

"oh yang itu" kenapa dia masih ingat ku pikir itu hanya candaannya saja.

"tapi appa dan ummaku pasti tak mengijinkan dan aku tak yakin padamu apalagi kau mencoba mengajakku dengan membuat kerusuhan di luar jendelaku, seperti penguntit."

"aku hanya mau memastikan kau ikut." dia lalu turun dan pergi entah kemana ? Tiba - tiba ummaku berteriak memanggilku.

apa yang selanjutnya terjadi ? kenapa umma memanggilku turun saat sudah waktunya untuk tidur seperti ini ?

기다릴게...


	2. Chapter 2

ALL YESUNG POV..

yesung dan kyuhyun milik FANS-NYA tapi jong woon punya ku..

**SENJA SACRIFICE**

Saat malam menjelang aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggetarkan keheningan malam itu, tepat si balik jendela kamarku, aku tak tahu apa itu ? mungkin hewan – hewan kecil tapi aneh semakin lama getaran itu semakin kencang lalu kudengar suara jendela berderit. Aku mendekati jendela itu tia – tiba ku lihat sosok laki – laki berkelibat di hadapku, aku terhuyung dan tersentak kaget ternyata dia Kyuhyun. Mau apa dia di sini ?

"mau apa kau kemari dan apa yang kau lakukan di jendela kamarku?"

"apa aku boleh mengajakmu jalan-jalan?"

"apa jalan – jalan , selarut ini? Tidak mungkin appa dan ummaku mengizinkan. Itu mustahil aku rasa, lagi pula mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

"kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak?" katanya seolah mengancam. Aku hanya terdiam dan memandangnya sinis, "dasar laki-laki aneh." Gerutuku dalam hati.

"ingat saat di sekolah, aku sudah berjanji akan mengajakmu pergi ke tempat yang ku ceritakan itu, jadi kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Oh pembicaraan itu ku kira kau hanya bercanda saja atau mencoba bersikap baik saja, ku kira itu hanya sekedar basa – basi. Jadi aku tidak menganggapnya serius."

"Aku serius kok, buat apa aku mencoba bersikap ramah denganmu dan aku bukan tipe orang yang suka basa – basi lagi pula, jadi bagaimana?"

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa besok ada post test biologi aku harus belajar, lagi pula appa dan ummaku tak akan mengizinkan, tapi terima kasih tawarannya."

"baiklah kalau begitu."

Tanpa basa – basi ia menuruni jendela dan berjalan dengan langkah pasti, aku tak lagi mencoba melihatnya apalagi memedulikannya. Tiba-tiba umma memanggilku dari lantai dasar aku keluar menghampirinya. Saat aku berada di anak tangga kedua sebelum lantai dasar aku melihat sosok laki – laki yang belum ada 3 menit ku lihat di jendela kamarku tadi, dia Kyuhyun, mau apa dia kemari dasar laki – laki nekat aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau. Berani juga dia menghadapi appa dan ummaku.

"oh itu dia Yesung, sayang kata temanmu ini ada tugas kelompokmu yang belum selesai padahal harus dikumpulkan besok jadi dia ke sini untuk membantumu katanya."appaku berkata seolah membelanya.

"iya katanya juga kamu besok post test Biologi, dia bilang dia bisa membantu ketertinggalanmu di pelajaran sebelum kamu masuk sayang, baik sekali yah Kyuhyun ini." kata – kata umma yang seolah memuja Kyuhyun ini membuatku ingin muntah.

"Maaf karena aku terburu – buru aku hanya membawa beberapa buku dan sebagian bukan materi yang akan diujikan. Jadi apakah boleh kalau Yesung belajar di rumahku saja disana dia bebas memilih buku karena aku punya perpustakaan kecil di rumahku, itu jika dibolehkan oleh tuan dan nyonya Kim tentunya." Rayunya panjang lebar, pandai juga dia merayu.

"oh begitu kenapa kamu terburu –buru apa ada yang kau kerjakan? Jangan – jangan Yesung menyulitkan pekerjaanmu."

"Oh tidak, tidak sama sekali aku tadi hanya baru selesai mengajar anak jalanan di pinggiran kota sana. Mereka tidak bersekolah jadi aku hanya mencoba sebisaku, rumahku ada di sebelah kalian aku janji tidak akan lama dan aku jamin Yesung tidak akan kenapa – kenapa?." Mukanya yang sekarang terlihat manja dengan tatapan memohon itu membuatku mual.

"oh Kyuhyun kau baik sekali, baiklah tidak masalah yesung diperbolehkan belajar di rumahmu aku percaya padamu kyunnie." Kata umma yang sekarang sepertinya benar – benar telah memuji kyuhyun bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan "kyunnie" haish, mungkin jika Kyuhyun punya grup penggemar nama ibuku akan tercantum di sana.

"Terima kasih Tuan dan Nyonya Kim kalian sungguh baik. Ayo Yesung."

"seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih karena kamu mau membantu anak kami dalam pelajaran, terima kasih. Yesung cepat bergegas."

Aku hanya diam mematung sebegitu mudahnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan izin dari Orang Tuaku sedangkan saat aku ingin menonton konser Super Junior boyband idolaku, aku memohon sambil menangis darah pun tak diizinkan karena alasan klise "ini sudah malam" aku benci diskriminasi ini.

Aku bergegas ke kamar ku mengambil flanel kebanggaan ku yang sudah 2 hari kupakai dan belum sempat masuk bak cucian dan notebookku. Lalu aku menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan dan menghampiri Kyuhyun serta orang tuaku yang berada di sana menungguku.

"aku akan mengembalikannya sebelum jam 10."

"terima kasih Kyuhyun, take care sayang."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan membuntuti Kyuhyun, dia berjalan memelan lalu menggandeng tanganku, tangannya hangat tapi rasa hampa langsung menyergapi tubuhku, aneh. Saat tiba di rumahnya benar saja ada sebuah perpustakaan kecil namun dari pandanganku memiliki kumpulan buku yang cukup lengkap mulai dari Fiksi Ilmiah hingga non-fiksi. Dia menyuruh duduk di sofa dengan bulu halus seperti bulu binatang buas tapi halus sekali dengan corak coklat. Dekorasi di ruangan ini pun hampir keseluruhan bercorak coklat dengan gaya broadway semuanya serba kayu. Dia sudah kembali hanya dalam hitungan 1 menit iya menaiki tangga masuk ke sebuah kamar dan menuruninya kembali, entah itu hanya perasaanku saja atau memang dia yang cepat atau jangan – jangan waktu yang seolah melambat, aku tak mengerti. Dia kembali dengan satu kamera dan sebuah buku berjudul 'Biologi by Campbell'.

"Ini bukunya bisa belajar sendirikan? Di situ sangat , sekarang ayo kita jalan – jalan."

"Apa? Tapi tadikan kamu bilang kita hanya akan belajar di rumahmu ?"

"Aku sudah meminjamkan buku itu kepadamu lagi pula kamu sepertinya anak yang pintar jadi kamu tidak perlu belajar denganku, jadi ayo kita pergi jalan – jalan aku sedang ingin memotret malam ini." Katanya degan santai. Dia langsung menarik tanganku dengan keras memaksaku ikut karena tubuh dan tenaganya lebih besar daripadaku jadi aku terbawa dan terpaksa menurut mengikutinya. Aku seperti tak melangkah, salah maksudku seperti tak berlari, kakiku tak menyentuh tanah basah sehabis hujan ini rasanya seperti terbang tapi berlari. Tak lama kemudian aku telah sampai di sebuah tanah lapang di tengah hutan kurasa karena disekelilingku hanya terlihat pepohonan besar. Tidak jauh dari tanah lapang itu ada sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah dan sangat terawat. Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke taman itu seperti taman surga, aku memang belum pernah merasakannya tetapi ini sungguh indah jadi dapat ku katakan demikian. Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini, apa maksud Kyuhyun membawaku ke sini?

" ini Garden of Angel tempat dimana semua harapanmu dihargai. Semua pendapatmu di terima dan kau menjadi berarti di kalanganmu."

"apa maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya, iya seolah membuka topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajah yang penuh kesedihan, begitu rapuh untuk di lihat sehingga hati ini ikut tersayat. Keheningan tercipta di antara aku dengannya, di antara taman, pohon, dahan, dan daun yang berada di sana. Benar – benar sunyi bahkan seolah hembusan nafasmu pun turut dalam sunyi. Setelah cukup lama kami terdiam tiba – tiba dia memotretku dan dia beranjak dari tempat kebisuannya yang begitu lama.

"ayo pulang, aku janji pada orang tuamu akan memulangkanmu sebelum jam 10 dan lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

Aku melihat jam tanganku "jam 09.58(malam)."

"yap tepat sekali aku tak mau di cap jelek oleh kedua orang tuamu."

Dia memegang erat tanganku lalu berlari sangat kencang, lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, aku tak dapat melihat apapun di sekitarku semuanya gelap. Tiba – tiba ada sebuah cahaya terang tak jauh di depan dan sekarang aku tepat berada di depannya, di depan rumahku. Kyuhyun langsung mengetuk pintu dan appaku yang menyambutnya di balik pintu itu.

"maaf tuan Kim aku terlambat mengantar putri anda."

"Oh tidak apa ini baru jam 09.59(malam) mari masuk, Yesung ayo ajak Kyuhyun masuk."

"oh tidak usah, saya harus istirahat begitu juga Yesung dia keliatan begitu lelah, terima kasih tawarannya, saya permisi dulu."

"kenapa buru –buru?" pertanyaan ayah itu tak di jawab oleh Kyuhyun karena dengan langkahnya yang cukup besar dia telah berhasil meninggalkan tempat ini dalam hitungan detik. Dia hanya sempat berbisik "dah, selamat malam angel."di telingaku sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandanganku entah karena kabut yang begitu tebal sehingga aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas atau memang dia punya ilmu menghilang dengan sangat cepat seperti itu, aneh.

Keesokan paginya Kyuhyun sudah ada di bangkunya bersama Sungmin di sebelahnya sepertinya mereka sedang bicara serius dan Sungmin sepertinya terlihat kesal, aku tak peduli dan tetap menghampiri bangkuku itu.

"ku ulangi kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu, mengerti." Kata Sungmin kesal saat ia mengetahui aku tengah berada di dekatnya seperti orang yang mencoba mendengarkan percakapan itu dia langsung berdiri dan melangkah mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak keluar kelas. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi membaca buku pelajarnya seolah tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakanSungmin tadi dan terlebih lagi ia tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang dari tadi melihatnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan, ada yang sinis, ada yang bertanya – tanya, ada yang tidak mengerti dan lain – lain. Aku duduk di bangku ku yang tadi di duduki Sungmin, aku memandangi Kyuhyun sesaat lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajaran Biologi dan buku Campbell milik Kyuhyun.

"sepertinya dia cemburu padamu?" kata – kata Kyuhyun membuatku bingung.

"Apa? Siapa, Sungmin maksudmu? Yang benar saja."

"Ia dia cemburu karena kau bisa dekat denganku sepertinya setiap perempuan yang ada dikelas ini pun begitu tapi tak ada seberani Sungmin." Dia berbicara sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kamu pikir itu lucu apa? Dia sepertinya benar – benar marah. Lagi pula apa untungnya cemburu padamu, aku harus berpikir 100x untuk cemburu padamu, apa yang menarik dari dirimu?"

"Aku Sexy, tanya saja teman – temanmu."

"Apa hahaha, sexy jika skala keseksian seseorang dapat di ukur dari 1 – 10 maka poinmu adalah -5 kau tahu itu."

"Itu kan pendapatmu angel." Dia mengedipkan matanya seolah berlagak nakal di hadapku, rasanya mual melihat itu untung guru biologi cepat datang jika tidak sudah ku keluarkan semua isi sarapan ku tadi pagi.

Sekarang pelajaran metabolisme sangat memusingkan seolah otakku tidak mampu menerima semua sugesti yang diberikan guru ini. Saat aku sedang pusing mencatat, Kyuhyun memberikan secarik kertas berisi beberapa kata yang sepertinya sulit dicerna dalam otak dan hatiku.

Apa Kau Mau Berkencan denganku ?

Jawab sekarang.

begitu isi surat itu aku tercekat saat membacanya apa maksud Kyuhyun sebenarnya.?

to be coutinued...


	3. Epilog permulaan :kejadian tak terduga

DISCLAIMINER : all of the cast is not belong to me and this story inspired from HUSH-HUSH SAGA by Becca Fitzpatrick.

Di chapter ini kaya kilasan cerita yah semacam epilog yang sedikit menceritakan siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya dan kejadian yang berhubungan sama yesung dan kyuhyun.

Yesung pov

Sekarang pelajaran metabolisme sangat memusingkan seolah otakku tidak mampu menerima semua sugesti yang diberikan guru ini. Saat aku sedang pusing mencatat, Kyuhyun memberikan secarik kertas berisi beberapa kata yang sepertinya sulit dicerna dalam otak dan hatiku.

Apa Kau Mau Berkencan denganku ?

Jawab sekarang.

begitu isi surat itu aku tercekat saat membacanya apa maksud Kyuhyun sebenarnya.?

Saat aku melihat kearahnya dia hanya tersenyum ah bukan tersenyum tapi menunjukan seringainya yang sangat menjengkelkan itu.

Aku membalas " KAU GILA " di bawahnya dan dia hanya tertawa. Tak berapa lama bel istirahat berbunyi membuat guru biologiku dan segelintir yah memang hanya segelitir orang disini keluar. Dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan berkata " aku tak menerima penolakan, arrachi ?"

Aku hanya bisa diam dan membatin "sok manis". Setelah mengatakan itu dia pergi keluar kelas seperti sekelibat cahaya. 'aku tau ini halusinasi lagi' batinku lagi.

-SEBUAH EPILOG PENYAMBUNG-

Sebuah pintu terbuka yang disambut dengan temaramnya cahaya yang terpancar entah darimana. 5 orang berjalan masuk menuju kesebuah ruangan khusus yang sepertinya akan menjadi saksi penghakiman orang orang yang bersalah.

"mari semua berkumpul lihatlah bagaimana cinta yang salah takkan termaafkan." kata seseorang yang berjalan paling depan.

"ketika kalian melihat ini kalian akan mengerti jika cahaya tak akan memiliki nafsu." kata seseorang yang berjalan dibaris kedua lalu ia menoleh kearah seseorang yang berada ditengah dengan tangan terkepal oleh sebuah cahaya putih dan wajahnya yg menunduk.

Marcus Delanouv kau telah melanggar dan mengingkari tugasmu. Sebagai hukumannya seluruh daya kuasamu akan dihilangkan dan sayapmu akan dicabut.. Kau akan di asingkan dari sini dan menjalankan tugasmu di bumi. Jangan pernah kembali sebelum kau benar benar suci.

Ketuk palu seseorang yang sepertinya hakim atau pemberi sanksi itu tampaknya telah mutlak.

Eksekusi itupun dimulai, para algojo berjubah hitam bercahaya pekat mulai mendekati marcus yang hanya diam sambil duduk bersimpuh. Suasana disana begitu mencekam untuk dilihat oleh semua yang ada di sana apalagi untuk sepasang mata yang telah menangis dalam diam tanpa airmata. Satu algojo memegangi seluruh tubuh bagian depan marcus dan satu algojo lagi dengan kejam langsung mencabut sayap milik marcus tanpa aba aba sedikitpun..

*arhhhhhhhhhh* teriak Marcus menahan perih sayapnya yang telah tercabut dan meninggalkan bekas luka berbentuk V di sepanjang punggungnya.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya meringis melihat kejadian ini, tak dapat berkata apa-apa karena mereka takut akan bernasib seperti itu.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan semua prosesi penghakiman seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dengan hati yang teriris, dan tangis yang tak terungkap oleh airmata.

" kenapa kau begitu bodoh."

-senjasacrifice-

Yesung POV

Seperti biasa disekolah aku masih tetap mencoba untuk berjauhan dari yang namanya Kyuhyun. Aku masih tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Well, bias dibilang aku terlalu pede karena pada kenyataannya kyuhyun tak menanyakannya lagi. Ini semakin membuat dirinya menjadi aneh. Aku jarang melihat sungmin beberapa hari ini kemana dia? 'Ah, untuk apa aku peduli.'batinku

Malam ini terasa begitu sepi dan dingin entah kenapa? aku memutuskan untuk segera menutup jendela kamarku hingga tiba-tiba jendela itu tertahan oleh sebuah tangan dan hap.. seseorang berhasil dalam kamarku.

"Ya.. Changmin? Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?"

"hehehe hanya iseng. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah sok innocent itu.

"ya, apa semua keluargamu tak punya sopan santun yah, kau dan sepupumu itu sama saja lebih suka menjadikan jendela sebagai pintu."

"sepupuku ? oh kyuhyun.. jadi dia melakukan hal seperti ini juga? Kapan?"

"tidak penting, cepat keluar dari kamarku sekarang." Pintaku mulai jengah.

"ya, kau ini perempuan kasar sekali. Hmmm. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong princess, apa kau mau menemaniku kesuatu tempat ?"

"ya KAU. setelah mengataiku lalu dengan seenaknya minta bantuan. Tidak bisa ini sudah malam. Aku tidak akan di ijinkan."

"ayolah aku mohon, aku tau kau suka groupband super junior kan ? aku akan memberikanmu cd terbarunya bagaimana? Ayolah hanya sebentar." Bujuk changmin.

'Oh tidak ini tawaran yang menarik.. tapi ah tidak mungkin ayah mengijinkan.' Batinku.

Tiba tiba changmin membopongku ala bridal dan seraya berkata "kalau begitu tidak usah pake ijin-ijinan." Lalu tiba tiba changmin terjun bebas ke bawah dan seperti ada pegas di kakinya ia mendarat dengan sempurna. Tidak masuk akal dengan ketinggian seperti itu, jangan-jangan dia bukan manusia?

di depanku kini sudah ada sebuah mobil FORD MUSTANG CLASSIC berwarna hitam sepertinya kisaran tahun 90an. bukan hanya body luarnya yang terlihat classic dan elegant tapi juga didalam mobil itu setiap sisinya diselubungi red carpet.

" kau dapat dari mana mobil ini ? mencuri dari museum ?" tanyaku sarkastik mana bisa orang urakan dan berandalan seperti dia membawa mobil seperti ini.

changmin hanya tersenyum menggoda kearahku dan itu membuatku muak.

"kita mau kemana sebenarnya ?"

"aku tidak akan memperkosa mu.. ahaha walau aku sangat tergoda untuk itu, jadi tenang saja." aku menatapnya horor lalu langsung ku palingkan wajahku melihat keluar jendela dan yang kulihat hanyalah beberapa titik hijau.. oh kita keluar dari desa sepertinya.

5km - seattle

begitulah plang jalan yang kulihat, jadi ternyata kita menuju kota.

"kita mampir kedesa terdekat dulu sebentar aku lupa untuk ambil uang di atm. tidak apakan ?" tanya changmin

"terserah" jawabku cuek.

kita sampai di Berlsin kota kecil yang berjarak 2km lagi menuju seattle dan sudah sangat jauh dari Frezze.

"Jangan mencoba kabur yah" kata changmin mengodaku.

aku masih waras dan tak mungkin aku harus berjalan menerobos hutan malam malam begini untuk kabur dari makhluk aneh ini. aku bosan kenapa hanya mengambil uang saja lama sekali sih... aku keluar dari mobil dan mencoba menyusuri jalanan sekitar tidak jauh dari mobil changmin di parkirkan. terlihat beberapa bar yang sangat mengerikan .. bau alkohol disini juga sangat menyengat ... tempat macam apa ini. Aku kembali menyusuri jalanan dan berhenti ketika mendengar suara tembakan di dekat sebuah gang dengan lorong sempit berjarak kira kira 200 meter di belakangku. setelah suara tembakan itu terdengar suara teriakan dari seseorang. aku langsung berlari ketempat tersebut dan mendapati sesosok wanita yang telah berlumuran darah. aku benar benar schock dan tiba tiba muncul lagi sesosok serba hitam melepaskan tembakannya tepat ke arahku aku berjongkok dan berteriak namun ada sesosok tubuh memelukku dan membawaku ketempat yang lebih aman. aku melihat kearah atas dan ku dapati sesosok yang amat familiar kini telah melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"kyu-" aku lemas dan tak dapat berkata apa apa.

selang beberapa menit keadaan menjadi sunyi tidak ada lagi suara suara tembakan. lalu aku beranjak kearah lorong sempit tadi untuk melihat wanita yang bersimbah darah itu tapi... sudah tidak ada bahkan jejak darahpun sama sekali tidak terlihat, apa aku bermimpi ?

"yesung... yesung."

"oh yesung ternyata kau ada disini... hah aku kira kamu kenapa kenapa. yesung, gwaenchanayo ? "

aku mendengar changmin menanyaiku tapi aku hanya bisa terdiam beberapa saat.

"nan gwaenchanasoyo." jawabku sekenanya walau dalam keadaan sebenarnya aku masih sangatschock.

"baiklah ayo kita pergi dari sini." ajak changmin menuntunku dan aku hanya menurut saja.

saat dimobil aku sempat bertanya changmin ..

"apa kau tadi mendengar suara tembakan ?"

"hah ? tembakan ? dimana? haha ada ada saja klo ada tembakan pasti seisi kota kecil itu akan terjadi keributan, tapi ini tidak. dan aku tidak mendengarnya." jawab changmin enteng dan menganggap kata kata yesung sebagai lelucon.

aku benar benar merasa pusing sekarang. apa aku bermimpi dan kenapa tadi ada kyuhyun juga. ada apa sebenarnya ?

kita telah sampai disebuah tempat konser jazz ternyata. entah apa yang dipikirkan changmin mengajakku ketempat seperti ini... saat masuk kedalam kulihat keramaian dan juga stand stand makanan disana ~kryukkk~ oh tidak aku sangat lapar karena schock tadi tenagaku jadi terkuras.

changmin pun menawari untuk membelikanku makanan.

"kau tunggu disini sebentar aku akan membawakanmu makanan dan minuman yang enak bersabar dan coba untuk bersenang senang."

aku mengangguk lemas mungkin karena lapar dan mengantuk serta pusing yang tak kunjung reda akibat shock berkepanjangan. aku mencoba mendengarkan alunan sang penyanyi wanita yang tengah menyanyikan lagu The only exception milik paramore yang dibawakan dengan sangat jazz danterlihat sangat balad dan itu semakin membuatku mengantuk. oh sial penyanyi itu sepetti tengah membacakan mantra mantra sihir sekarang dan aku benar benar merasa pusing dan mengantuk sekarang hingga aku tak sadar bahwa semua orang kini telah berteriak Awas...! Ke arahku karena sebuah tiang penyanggah panggung kini telah roboh dan menuju kearahku..aku shock untuk kedua kalinya.. hsruskah aku mati hari ini...

aku terjatuh dan kini hanya terlihat bayang banyang sesosok... yang sangat...

kurindukan.

Kyu...

and blackout

TBC ..

BAGAIMANA ? hihi kecewa yah karena kurang kyusung momentnya maaf yah..

Di chap depan di usahain biar banyak deh .. hihi

Buat yang mau tau soal kencan kyusung tunggu chap selanjutnya yah ..

Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca dan review..

Park Chan Seul| Dewi Cloudsparkyu| ryani clouds| LalaClouds| gaemcloud|989seohye|Kim Raein| etc..

MAKASIH BANYAK. BOW


End file.
